ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Earwig Slugthrower
Earwig is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. He is written by Phobos. He was also written by Neshomeh for a while, but she has since returned him to his creator, and would be lying if she claimed she wasn't a little relieved. Agent Profile Appearance Like all kender, Earwig is small and lithe with a very expressive face. He has brown eyes and brown hair that he wears in the traditional topknot, except for the fringe that sticks out over his forehead. This effect is not improved by the fact that he often has some kind of ridiculous hat on his head. Earwig's attire is best described as eclectic. The styles and colors change daily and each article has no real relation to any other article. The only constants are the pouches lining the inside and outside of his clothing and the buttons with which he adorns the outermost layer. He collects buttons. Personality In a word, effervescent. Earwig enjoys the traditional kender pastimes of storytelling, meeting new people, borrowing relatives, shiny things, and storytelling. Especially telling stories about his borrowed Uncles Trapspringer and Tasslehoff to new people while their shiny things accidentally fall into his pouches. Agent History Earwig was born on Krynn, some time after the War of Souls, in his parents' two-story, one-ceiling house. (The first story had a ceiling. The second was rather lacking in that department.) He had grown to the ripe old age of eighteen when he hit the road looking for adventure. Ten years later, he appeared in the kitchen of the PPC Lounge. This might have had something to do with the Mary Sue invasion that was going on at the time. It might also be that kender simply attract plotholes. In any case, he next turned up on the inside of a filing cabinet. He escaped through a complex and unnecessary procedure that involved removing the lock from the filing cabinet, picking the lock, replacing it, and then opening the cabinet. Derik found him sitting on top of it, sorting through his pouches, shortly after the invasion ended. The two took to each other and thus a new team of agents was formed. PPC Career Earwig's career so far is a bit short due to time slippage: years have gone by since his recruitment, but he hasn't really noticed. Living with a kender can be very distracting, not to mention being one. He and Derik went on only two recorded missions during their partnership. In 2011, he wandered off to participate in a training exchange program without remembering to tell Derik about it. He was gone so long that Derik was re-partnered with Gall Knutson. He has managed to make a reputation for himself with the DIA. As Officer Jacob Sullivan puts it, "Kenders don't steal, per se; stealing's wrong, you know. They just happen to see things you dropped and think they should pick them up for you. He really doesn't cause trouble otherwise, so when we catch him at it we just give him a slap on the wrist - sometimes literally - and make him give back whatever he took.""DIA: Introductions" by Ekyl, Aug 31, 2011 Timeline ; 2008-2010 * Wanders into HQ through a plothole. * Discovered by and then partnered with Derik shortly after the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. * First recorded mission with Derik. * Spotted at Rudi's in "DIA: Introductions" (cameo appearance). * Second recorded mission with Derik. They recruit Gall Knutson. * Interlude: "One Tech's Nightmare." ; 2011 * Sometime in January, wanders off and goes on a "training exchange program" with Eamon Brightbeard. He does not tell Derik about this. ; 2012 * Founds Team Nevermind in the All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League. Mission Logs Home: Response Center #1110 Partnered with Derik * Mission 1: "The Smasher" (Super Smash Bros.) ** In which a kender is the brains of the operation and the team gets some unexpected help. ** Stu: Spidey3000 *Mission 2: "The Girl and Her Dragon" (How to Train Your Dragon) ** In which only the agents can prevent forest fires. ** Sue: Kana Horrendous the Third *Interlude 1: "One Tech's Nightmare," with Agent Techno-Dann and Gall Knutson ** In which it is seen that a dragon is far too big for HQ. References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues